


[ART] Monstrous Regiment

by Ilthit



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War I, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole lot of fanart for Monstrous Regiment, a few per "chapter". Drawn around 2005-2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mal/Coffee, Victory Celebration, Amateur Theatricals

Mal/coffee = OTP  


Victory celebrations at Kneck Keep. From left to right, Lofty, Tonker, Clogston and Igorina.  


Wrigglesworth and Blouse take their bows after some amateur theatricals.  



	2. Jackrum in Winter, Bell Rope, Twosome

Jackrum and a random soldier. Better not think too much about what they might be eating.  


  
  


Tilda and Magda at the Grey House.  


  
  


Polly and Mal, in a pose patterned on a poster pf Thelma & Louise.  


  
  



	3. Flashsides, The New Day Is a Great Big Fish, Igor's Breakfast

Maladict.  


  
  


The analogy in art.  


  
  


Igor at breakfast-time.  


  
  



	4. Tea's Up,  Blouse and Emmeline, Poster

Tea's up! Shufti, Carborundum, Igor, and Polly in the distance.  


  
  


Blouse and Emmeline.  


  
  


A Monstrous Regiment poster patterned, for no particular reason, after a Dogville poster.  


  
  



	5. Jack-Queens

Lofty and Tonker, based on [Amazon Syren's](http://amazon-syren.livejournal.com) [fanfics](http://mostcuriousthing.com/trumpets/fanfiction/amazonsyren.htm) where they are brigands.  


  
  


Polly and Oliver.  


  
  


Wazzer and the Duchess.  


  
  


Maladict.  


  
  



	6. Me and This Army,  Sock Drawer Veterans, Flash

Canon discrepancy - that was supposed to be William de Worde in this scene, rather than a random soldier. My bad.  


  
  


Polly and Shufti recruiting, post-canon.  


  
  


Mal hides from Otto's iconograph machine behind Jade. Polly in the foreground, Tonker in the back.  


  
  



	7. The Hours, Jackrum and William

Clogston, Maladict and Polly, patterned for no reason on the cover of The Hours.  


  
  


Jackrum and William.  


  
  
  



	8. A Little Surprise, Mal In the Jungle, The Duchess Woodcut

Young Jackrum.  


  
  


Mal hears the helicopters.  


  
  


The woodcut of the Duchess.  


  
  



	9. Blouse, The Tiger,  Thalacephalos

  
  


  
  


  
  



	10. Igorina

  
  


  


  
  


  


  
  


  
  



	11. Maladict

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Polly Perks

  
  
  
  



	13. Lofty and Tonker

  


  


  


  


  


  


If Lofty and Tonk ran off to Ankh-Morpork and became muggers...  



	14. Nuggan, Carborundum Enlists, Paul In the Dungeon

Nuggan.  


  
  


  
  


This would go with the scene where Polly finds Paul in the dungeon, only in that scene Paul was painting on the wall. I took liberties.  


  
  



	15. Wazzer

My first design of Wazzer.  


  
  


Second design!  


  
  



	16. Magda's Knife, Alternate Cover, The Sixpence

  
  


  
  


  
  



	17. Shufti, Jackrum, Carborundum

  
  


  
  


  
  



	18. Triggered Memories, The One C, Defrocked

Magda from [Treehugger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggeroftrees/pseuds/Huggeroftrees)'s "Triggered Memories".  


  
  


  


Maladicta.  


Young Froc and Jackrum in [Daughters of Isis](http://daughtersofisis.livejournal.com/)'s fic "Defrocked".  


  
  



	19. Little Perkses, Mistletoe

Post-canon, Shufti has some more kids...  


  


...with Paul.  


  


The army will never get her son.  


  



	20. Monstrous Regiment Tarot

 

 

0 - The Fool  


1 - Magician  


2 - High Priestess

3 - Empress  


4 - Emperor  


5 - Hierophant  


6 - The Lovers  


7 - Chariot  


8 - Justice  


9 - Hermit  


10 - Wheel of Fortune  


11 - Strength  



	21. Fluffy Socks, the Elephant, There'll Be Children, Vamp Senses Tingling

  
  


Illustration for Amazon Syren's "Girls' Night Out".  


  
  


Illustration for [Latin-Doll](http://latin-doll.livejournal.com)'s fic 'There'll Be Children'.  


  
  


Illustration for [Kitty Ryan](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/28858/)'s fic "Sarge, Actually".  



	22. Four Polly/Mal Kisses

  


  


The pose was based on a panel from Sanami Matoh's comic Fake.  


  


The pose was based on a panel from Maki Murakami's Gravitation.  


  



	23. More Polly/Mal

Mal and aged Polly. This was heavily influenced by [Amazon Syren](http://amazon-syren.livejournal.com/)'s fanfiction.

Illustration for Amazon's fic 'Anything For You'.


	24. WWI AU, Regency AU, Goth Club AU

Annagramma Hawkin and Maladict in a WWI AU for 'No True Pair'.  


  
  


Polly and Mal in a Regency AU.  


  
  


Polly and Mal... not actually in a goth club AU, but from [Latin-Doll](http://latin-doll.livejournal.com)'s fantastic fic "Plogviehze, Baby".  


  
  



End file.
